efratfandomcom-20200222-history
Calendar Archive 2006
This is the archive for the Efrat Calendar. =January 2006= One Israel Fund - January 2006 Solidarity Day Trips *TRIP A: Tuesday, January 17th · Travel along the Alon Road; stop at Mitzpeh Dani and Mitzpeh Alon for wonderful views of northern Midbar Yehuda and eastern Shomron. · Visit Gitit, a Yishuv that was on the brink of extinction and came back to life · Meet the people of Hemdat, a young Yishuv featuring a pre-military Yeshiva Academy (Mechina). · Learn about the cultivation of date pardesim and fish ponds in the key Jordan Valley · Lunch in a Jordan Valley community · Visit Itamar and the beautiful farm, Eternal Hills, built with Jewish labor under Avri Ran · Travel to Eli for the dedication of a One Israel Fund playground on the grounds of the beautiful new central synagogue ---- TRIP B - Two-day Trip: Wednesday January 18 & Thursday January 19 *Wednesday, January 18th · Travel from Jerusalem to visit the incredible palace of King Herod -Herodion, an amazing site with intricate tunnels and fantastic views · Lunch in Kfar Etzion · Visit the brave Hevron community and pray at Me'arat Hamachpela · Tour the ancient site of the Jewish town of Sussia from Talmudic times with the beautiful remains of the Synagogue, homes and mikvaot · Dinner and overnight at the Royal Tulip, 5 star hotel at the Dead Sea *Thursday, January 19th · Israeli breakfast a la Royal Tulip · Travel to the Dragot cliffs, with an unusual view of the Dead Sea and Midbar Yehuda region, and the unusually deep ravines and caves that harbored Jewish refugees from early periods of Jewish history. · Drive to the young Yishuvim Mevo'ot Yericho and Yitav; see the new farms run by young families who are the modern-day chalutzim. · Lunch in Kibbutz Almog. · Visit the Qumran caves, site of the discovery of the Dead Sea Scrolls; learn about the life of the Jewish sect who inhabited this desert region. · Watch an exciting demonstration of the Fire and Rescue Team of Ma'aleh Adumim · Return to Jerusalem ---- TRIP C - Friday, January 20th · Visit Ir David, heart and center of the Jewish people since ancient times · Tour the incredible system of tunnels and fortifications built by the Canaanites and conquered by King David · See and learn about the recent, exciting archeological discoveries of Dr. Eilat Mazar · Visit the beautiful water pool, the Shiloach, starting point of Simchat Beit-Hashoe'va ---- TRIP D - Sunday, January 22nd · Visit the tent city in Ir Emuna and the caravan site of Nitzan, home of the displaced families of Gush Katif and show solidarity with these heroic men, women and children All tours will leave from Jerusalem's Sheraton Plaza Hotel 8:30 a.m. promptly. ''All tours will be led in English by Moshe Ben Baruch, an outstanding licensed tour guide. The tours are coordinated with the IDF to maximize security. Itinerary subject to change as determined by security considerations. Cost per person each day: Jan.17th $65,including lunch; Jan. 20th $40; Jan. 22nd $40 Cost for both January 18th & 19th ; $210 per person including one night at 5 star hotel, double occupancy, breakfast and two lunches, plus two days of touring For reservations and additional information, please contact: Irwin Borvick: 054-570-1548 Eve Harow: 057-622-8275 Visit us at One Israel Fund =September 2006= Wednesday, Sept. 20 Raise Your Spirits Production of "RUTH and NAOMI in the Fields of Bethlehem" 7 PM Tech rehearsal Monday, Sept. 25 Raise Your Spirits Production of "RUTH and NAOMI in the Fields of Bethlehem" 7 PM Tech rehearsal Thursday, Sept. 28 Raise Your Spirits Production of "RUTH and NAOMI in the Fields of Bethlehem" 7 PM Tech rehearsal Thursday, Sept. 28 Kapparot with chickens - Beit Chabad in Dekel 17-19 =March 2006= * 2 March - Exhibition and Sale! From 7:30 till 10:00 pm at the home of Avi and Judy Auerbach, Rehov HaDekel 14, opposite the Orot Etzion Boys' School. On display will be beautiful illuminated photo-frame prints, a unique, personalized gift for Bar/Bat Mitzvas, weddings, births, anniversaries or any occasion. For more info call Hadassah at (02) 993-4438 or (050) 875-9711 * 11 March - MK Prof Aryeh Eldad and MK Gila Finkelstein and Uri bank of the National Union/Mafdal party will be speaking about the upcoming elections. Opening statement by rabii Shlom Riskin> The meeting will take place in the Dekel Central Shul opposite the Orot Etzion Boys school at 8:00 PM sat night. * 29 March - Total Eclipse of the sun! From here in Israel it will be an 84% eclipse. If you are interested in joining me for a trip to Turkey to see totality email me at AstroTom @ yahoogroups.com. =June 2006= * 6 June- The Eleventh Annual Chinese Auction of Orot Etzion. Tuesday Evening. Efrat Community Center. Doors open at 6:00 p.m. The Calendar is for coming events in Efrat and the area, or for events of particular interest to Efratians. You will find older events in the Archive. =October 2006= Tuesday, Oct. 3 Raise Your Spirits Production of "RUTH and NAOMI in the Fields of Bethlehem" 7 PM Dress Rehearsal Wednesday,Oct. 4 Raise Your Spirits Production of "RUTH and NAOMI in the Fields of Bethlehem" OPENING NIGHT Matnas Gush Etzion Tickets 050-838-9031 =Sukkot= The Underground Letter of Everything Happening in Jerusalem can be found here: http://tinyurl.com/nfgg9 Maale - A Festival of Powerful Jewish and Israeli films for the Sukkot Holiday - Four films will be shown at two separate screenings every night of Hol HaMoed, Screening Times: 7:30 p.m. and 9:30 p.m Tickets: NIS 25 All films are subtitled in English http://www.maale.co.il/news_in_en.asp?num=525 Achrayut Media presents Home Game the movie at the OU Israel Center in Jerusalem for all those making aliya l'regel. Screenings every night of Chol Hamoed at 8PM. The OU Israel Center is located at 22 Keren Hayesod (diagonally opposite the Dan Panorama Hotel). 25 NIS per person. Please visit http://www.homegamethemovie.com for more information about the movie. Tours to Frontland Israel with Mishmeret Yesha Succot 5767 - Unforgettable experience...Great for families,young and old! Call 02-642-1548 for details Chag Rishon Shabbat 7 October Orchim B'Sukkah - Shlomo Gronich and Yehuda Glanz - 21:30 Matnas Gush Etzion 50NIS 9937999 http://tinyurl.com/hbo29 Hanukat TZUR HAGAI Beit Knesset Hamerkazi Dekel 20:00 Erev Shira afterwards for Hagai's birthday Chol Hamoed Sunday 8 October Maarat HaMachpela including the Yitzchak Hall will be open Musical Hallel at Shirat Shlomo (Beit Ha'aracha) at 8:00 a.m. hallel with musical instruments - vesamachta be'chagechah! Gush Etzion Theatre Festival - 10-16 Giva Haztahuva in the middle of the Gush, Matnas Gush Etzion 9937999 http://tinyurl.com/hbo29 Tekhelet Marine Tours at Hof Dor 10AM and 2PM, see our flyer: http://www.tekhelet.com/DorFlyerSukkot5767.htm or contact: mailto:mois@tekhelet.com Simchat Beit Hashoeva at the Gihon Spring Ir David Jerusalem at 5 pm Tel *6033 Main Simchat Beit Hashoeva for Gush Etzion Matnas Efrat 7pm. Lahakat Ekvot, Fire Circus Leaflet Festival Bet Shemesh - Jewish Rock & Soul Music - Bet Shemesh Ampitheater - Free - Andulusit Orchestra - http://www.shemeshfest.com/ 03-5325272 Nisim and Nisuim Tekoa Ampitheatre 8pm - Amuka Theatre Group's comedy about being single 9937999 http://tinyurl.com/hbo29 Raise Your Spirits Production of RUTH and NAOMI in the Fields of Bethlehem SPECIAL HOLIDAY PERFORMANCE Matnas Gush Etzion 20:30 Ticket orders through Matnas Gush Etzion Only: 9937999 http://tinyurl.com/hbo29 Home Game the movie at the OU Israel Center - details above Chol Hamoed Monday 9 October Maarat HaMachpela including the Yitzchak Hall will be open Birkat Cohanim at the Kotel - Shacharit 8:15am, Birkat Cohanim 9am, Musaf 10am. Live webcast at http://tinyurl.com/mmyt5 Susya Activities 10-17 http://www.susya.org.il/ Hebron MusicFest - at Maarat Machpela: 9:15am Carlebach Style Shacharit Service with Musa Berlin & Chezki Sofer, 1pm The Hebron Gala Concert / Simchat Beit Ha Shoeva featuring Mordechai Ben David / Chaim Dovid / Shlomo Katz / Adi Ran / Chaim Yisrael / Mendy Jerufi / Deklon / Yoni Shlomo http://www.machpela.com/event.asp Grape Harvest Festival - 10:30 - 16:30 at the Gush Etzion Winery - Harvest your own grapes, step on them, fill up yer bottles - Music, Street Theatre, Kleizmerim 9937999 http://tinyurl.com/hbo29 Tekhelet Marine Tours at Hof Dor 10AM and 2PM, see our flyer: http://www.tekhelet.com/DorFlyerSukkot5767.htm or contact: mailto:mois@tekhelet.com Festival Bet Shemesh - Jewish Rock & Soul Music - Bet Shemesh Ampitheater - Free - Shai Gabso, Moshav Band, Adi Ran, Aaron Razel, Shlock-Rock, Haakevot, Para Aduma, Rockla - http://www.shemeshfest.com/ 03-5325272 Open Sukkah 20:30 at the Vahav's, Haketoret 10B Zayit Efrat Badichta D'Shiduchin - 20:30 Matnas Gush Etzion - Comedy of errors about parents and shiduchim, Tair Theatre Group, 50NIS Home Game the movie at the OU Israel Center - details above Chol Hamoed Tuesday 10 October Susya Activities 10-17 http://www.susya.org.il/ Pnei Kedem Kite Festival http://www.pneikedem.org/ In The Footsteps Of Our Forefathers in the Judean Hills Herodian - Street Theatre and Guided Tours - included in admission price Jerusalem March (Tzaadat Yerushalayim) in the streets of Jerusalem Tekhelet Marine Tours at Hof Dor 10AM and 2PM, see our flyer: http://www.tekhelet.com/DorFlyerSukkot5767.htm or contact: mailto:mois@tekhelet.com Festival Bet Shemesh - Jewish Rock & Soul Music - Bet Shemesh Ampitheater - Free - Reva L'Sheva, Shlomo Gronich, Shlomo Katz, Chaim Dovid, Pey Daled, Eden Mikedem, Naftali Abramson, Udi Davidi - http://www.shemeshfest.com/ 03-5325272 Open Sukkah 20:30 at the Edri's, Tirosh 25 Gefen Efrat Home Game the movie at the OU Israel Center - details above Chol Hamoed Wednesday 11 October Tekhelet Marine Tours at Hof Dor 10AM and 2PM, see our flyer: http://www.tekhelet.com/DorFlyerSukkot5767.htm or contact: mailto:mois@tekhelet.com Animated Movie for kids at Matnas Efrat 11am, 10NIS Havayot Petting Zoo Elazar open 10-17 Luzit Festival Luzit http://www.moshavim.net/modaa.pdf Roundtable Discussion at Matnas Gush Etzion 8pm - Jewish Art Under the Influence of the Diaspora - 40NIS 9937999 http://tinyurl.com/hbo29 Home Game the movie at the OU Israel Center - details above Chol Hamoed Thursday 12 October Tekhelet Marine Tours at Hof Dor 10AM and 2PM, see our flyer: http://www.tekhelet.com/DorFlyerSukkot5767.htm or contact: mailto:mois@tekhelet.com Susya Activities 10-17 http://www.susya.org.il/ Havayot Petting Zoo Elazar open 10-17 Inflatables at Matnas Efrat 9:30-12:30 - child 20NIS, family 50NIS, parents free Tekoa Hosts - Tekoa D from 3pm - Inflatables, Arts and Crafts Luzit Festival Luzit http://www.moshavim.net/modaa.pdf Hoshana Raba Night - 8pm Tekoa D - Sinai Tor, Acharit Hayamim, Beni Landau 10NIS Open Sukkah 20:30 at the Ben Aharon's, Mishol Hakramim 16 Rimon Efrat Hoshana Raba Friday 13 October Sovev Yehuda Bike Race near Beit Shemesh http://www.shvoong.co.il/bike/sovevYehuda/ Simchat Torah Shabbat 14 October =October After the Chagim= Sunday, Oct. 15 (Isru Chag) Raise Your Spirits Production of "RUTH and NAOMI in the Fields of Bethlehem" PERFORMANCE Matnas Gush Etzion Tickets 050-838-9031 Sunday, Oct. 15 (Isru Chag) Play for Kids Ages 6-12 Stories of Hillel - Matnas Efrat 11am, 20NIS Thursday, Oct. 26 Raise Your Spirits Production of "RUTH and NAOMI in the Fields of Bethlehem" PERFORMANCE Matnas Gush Etzion Tickets 050-838-9031 =November 2006= =December 2006= December 25 2006 Tzofiah Tours, a women's educational tour company, is proud to announce our new website, www.tzofiahtours.com. In honor of the launch of the site, and to enable you to get to know us better, we invite you to join us on two tours in Jerusalem on December 25 2006/ 4 Tevet 5767. Please come to one or both if you will be in Israel at that time. For more information and to register, please see the site, under "What's New". Hoping to see you there! Shulie, Ruchama and Esti Tours cost 50 NIS/participant. =January 2007= he:לוח אירועים category:events